culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Duke Dumont
| birth_place = Harrow, England, UK | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 2006–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }} Adam George Dyment (born 27 August 1982), better known by his stage name Duke Dumont, is an English musician, songwriter, DJ and record producer. He is best known for the singles "Need U (100%)", "I Got U" and "Won't Look Back" which both reached number one and number two on the UK Singles Chart respectively. He owns the record label Blasé Boys Club and has also used it as an alias for production. He has remixed a number of songs, including several which have charted in the United Kingdom. In 2014, "Need U (100%)", was nominated for "Best Dance Recording" for the 56th Annual Grammy Awards. Career 2007–11: Career beginnings Duke's early career was mentored by Switch (who has produced for Beyoncé, M.I.A., Santigold) and he made his name remixing pop songs, including Lily Allen's "The Fear", Mystery Jets' "Two Doors Down" and Bat for Lashes' "Daniel". In March 2007, he released his first EP, the Regality EP for Turbo Recordings which was followed in August 2008 by The Dominion Dubs EP on Dubsided. Duke mixed the 2010 FabricLive.51 compilation album for Fabric. In 2011, he moved out of London to the Hertfordshire countryside to focus on original material. 2012–present: Breakthrough and new single In 2012, Duke released two EPs on Tiga's Turbo Recordings, For Club Play Only Vol. 1 and Vol. 2, which were played on radio by Annie Mac and Fearne Cotton on BBC Radio 1 and Trevor Nelson on BBC Radio 1Xtra. In the same year, he remixed AlunaGeorge's "Your Drums, Your Love" and Santigold's "The Keepers". On 31 March 2013, Dumont released the single, "Need U (100%)". The song features vocals from Sierra Leonean-born British singer A*M*E. The song has topped the UK Singles Chart and also charted in Belgium and the Netherlands. The official music video, directed by Ian Robertson and starring Rique, has over 14 million YouTube views. On 1 July 2013, Pitchfork premiered Duke Dumont's new album track, "Hold On", featuring vocals from British singer MNEK. On 6 December 2013, Annie Mac premiered Duke Dumont's official single, "I Got U", featuring Jax Jones. The single was released as the second single from his forthcoming debut studio album in 2014. The single, "I Got U", reached number one on the UK Singles Chart. The song, featuring Jax Jones, samples the song, "My Love Is Your Love". Singer Kelli-Leigh sings on the Duke Dumont single, although Dumont was inspired by the original recording of the song by Whitney Houston, saying: "It's one of my favourite Whitney songs, especially the later Whitney period. It got to a point the recording process where I thought maybe it might be worth bringing a singer in and changing it but I thought you know what, out of respect as track started off working the song around "My Love Is Your Love" I kept it in." In August 2014, Duke Dumont released "Won't Look Back", which reached number two on the UK Singles Chart. In February 2015, "I Got U", was nominated for "Best Dance Recording" at the 57th Annual Grammy Awards. At the end of July 2015, he released "Ocean Drive", from the EP, Blasé Boys Club Pt. 1. On 15 July 2015, in an interview with Annie Mac on BBC Radio 1, Duke Dumont said that he would be releasing two new singles, "Be Here" and "Worship" from the EP, For Club Play Only Pt. 4. It was released by Defected Records on 1 August. Discography Extended plays Singles Remixes See also * List of English musicians * Blasé Boys Club, record company started by Dumont References External links * * * * Category:21st-century British musicians Category:British DJs Category:British house musicians Category:Living people Category:Remixers Category:1982 births Category:People from the London Borough of Harrow Category:Deep house musicians